As information recording media recording various kinds of contents such as movies and music, a digital versatile disc (DVD) and a Blu-ray (registered trademark) disc (BD) are frequently used.
In a BD-ROM that is a medium on which a content such as a movie is recorded in advance, for example, data of an audio, a subtitle, and the like is recorded together with an high definition (HD) image that is a high-quality image.
In a BD-ROM that is currently used, while mainly an HD image, a 2K image corresponding to a so-called high vision is frequently recorded, in the future, it is expected that the number of media on which 4K images, which are ultra-high definition (UHD) image, are recorded increases.
For example, a data recording/reproducing process using a BD and a 4K image are described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-023071) and the like.
The recording form of data of an ultra-high definition image (UHD image) for a BD is currently standardised by Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc Association (BDA) that is a standard establishment organization.
In the BDA, standards that are in consideration of not only correspondence to a 4K image but also correspondence to a high dynamic, range (HDR) image extending the color gamut or the contrast ratio of an image output to a display are in the middle of establishment.
Compared to a standard dynamic range (SDR) image that is widely used for current 2K-compliant displays, the HDR image has a wide representable color gamut and a contrast ratio that can be set to be relatively high and enables an image representation close to the reality seen by the naked eyes.
However, currently, a large number of displays such as television sets that are generally used can output only an SDR image, and only a few thereof can output an HDR image.
In the future, it is considered that displays capable of outputting not only a 4K image but also an HDR image are gradually spread to be used.
An information recording medium such as a BD on which an HDR image content is recorded is considered to go on the market before the wide use of displays.
Thus, a medium on which an HDR image content is recorded needs to be considered to be reproduced by a non-HDR compliant display.
For example, in a case where an HDR image content recorded on a disc is output on a non-HDR compliant display that can output only an SDR image, a disc reproduction apparatus needs to perform some kind of a corresponding process such as a process of converting an HDR image into an SDR image and outputting the SDR image or a process of displaying a message notifying that a disc-stored content is an HDR image and cannot be normally output on a non-HDR compliant display.
In order to perform such a corresponding process, the reproduction apparatus, before the reproduction of a content from an information recording medium such as a BD on which an HDR image content is recorded, needs to check the kind of data stored on the information recording medium and perform a process corresponding to the acquired kind of the data.